warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adderfang
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Adderfang Adderfang |familyl = Swiftbreeze Patchpelt Leopardfoot |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughter: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Thistleclaw, Willowpelt |precededby1 = Tawnyspots |succeededby1 = Bluefur |position1 = Temporary Deputy |livebooks = ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = The Last Hope }} Adderfang is a broad-shouldered, mottled, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a broad head. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :When ThunderClan takes over Sunningrocks, a mottled tabby tom (suspected to be Adderfang) is pacing back and forth behind Pinestar and Sunfall, alongside a blue-gray tom (suspected to be Stormtail). :During a Gathering, Adderfang is boasting that there was a good batch of apprentices for ThunderClan that year. As the Gathering continues, Oakheart shouts that ThunderClan had always been kittypet friends. Adderfang whips his head around, eyes blazing, and asking who he was calling kittypet friends. :Adderfang is on the ThunderClan patrol, along with Speckletail and Swiftbreeze that encounters RiverClan when they try to take back Sunningrocks. Before they can fight though, Mudfur stops it and proposes that he fight Adderfang alone to save bloodshed. Mudfur eventually pins down Adderfang like a trout and he surrenders. Adderfang is then helped home by his Clanmates, and, due to this reason, Mudfur steps down to become a medicine cat apprentice, gradually telling Hailstar he would like to save lives, not After Oakheart becomes the RiverClan deputy, Adderfang hisses at him, wondering why Hailstar made him deputy. He reasons that Oakheart wasn't ever ready to fight with his Clan. When Fallowtail mentions that Oakheart was RiverClan's strongest warrior, Adderfang slides from the crowd, sniffing that he thought Oakheart had never fought in a real battle. Hollyflower flicks her tail, and says that Adderfang was still smarting after being beaten by a medicine cat. Adderfang scowls, saying he wasn't a medicine cat at the time, and shoots an angry glance at Mudfur. Bluestar's Prophecy :Adderfang first appears as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. He is the father of Swiftbreeze's kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, and later fathers Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. :Adderfang is first seen playing with his kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, outside of the nursery. Bluekit, who had been watching from the nursery, thought that Adderfang was a good father to them, and even wished that her own father, Stormtail, would pay as much attention to her as Adderfang did to his kits. :When Bluekit and Snowkit meet Goosefeather, they ask Goosefeather to interpret the clouds as a prophecy. Adderfang walks by, archly asking if there was another prophecy. Bluekit appears surprised, wondering if Adderfang believed in prophecies. Snowkit asks if the prophecy meant her and Bluekit, Goosefeather says it could. Hearing this, Adderfang snorts as he pads away. :Before the apprentice ceremonies of Leopardkit and Patchkit, Adderfang is noted to be sitting beside Swiftbreeze at the edge of the clearing. His chest is thrust forward, and his chin was high while Pinestar began the meeting. During Patchkit's ceremony, Pinestar acknowledges that Patchkit already has Adderfang's courage shining in his eyes, though not by name. :Later, Adderfang expresses his opinion heavily on how ThunderClan should fight against WindClan. After Goosefeather has a sign from StarClan, Adderfang's will becomes all the more stronger, and he is heavily supported by Stormtail. When Pinestar talks to Bluepaw about battles, he looks at Adderfang and remarks that only mouse-brains run into battle. :When Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy, is ill, Adderfang is the one who fills in for him. Bluefur thought that Adderfang or Stormtail would be chosen as deputy after Tawnyspots retired, but Sunstar wanted a younger cat to succeed him and instead chose Bluefur. :He is also seen after Bluefur loses her kits, asking her gently if she'd like to join a hunting patrol. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :When Jayfeather unites StarClan, Adderfang is seen joining him. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :When Lionpaw runs away from a battle with ShadowClan, Adderfang and his former apprentice, Thistleclaw, show up to help drive out the intruders. Trivia *Vicky originally wanted to name him Adderflight.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Vicky thinks he might be descendant from Spottedpelt.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Swiftbreeze: Son: :Patchpelt: Daughter: :Leopardfoot: Grandsons: :Graystripe: :Tigerstar: Granddaughters: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: Great-Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Bumblestripe: :Stormfur: Great-Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deputy Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Last Hope characters